


Trouble in the Kitchen

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Day 18, F/F, Found Family, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 18: MisfitDebbie's made a mess of Lou's kitchen and Lou isn't very happy about that.





	Trouble in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* Not a wrestling fic? Who would have thought?
> 
> I love O8 and thought this prompt perfect. Hope you enjoy!

Lou grumbles as she pulls her helmet off and shakes out her hair. She pulls off her gloves with her teeth and puts them in her jacket pocket. Why did her daytime employees have to be so incompetent? She locks her bike against the fence and heads inside, her heels clicking against the pavement.

When she enters the loft, she finds herself walking into an anxiety attack. There are clothes hanging from the railings above, a mixture of hers and Debbie’s from the empty bedroom attached to theirs by a shared bathroom. The table’s littered with snacks of all different kinds: Daphne’s paleo-vegan shit that Lou knows she won’t touch, an extra-large container of Nutella with Rose’s cheap Beauty and the Beast spoon Constance stole from the Time Square Disney store, and the expected bowls of popcorn and goldfish and Cheez-It. She can’t see Debbie, but she can hear crashing from the kitchen. Lou pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head.

“Deb?” she calls out as she grabs a handful of popcorn and walks-- “swaggers” she hears Nineball’s voice in her head-- into the large kitchen area. “What the fuck have you done to my kitchen?”

There’s food everywhere. Lou narrows her eyes because she knows that the brunette can’t cook to save her life. The woman burns water, for fuck's sake. Debbie’s standing in the middle of the storm, flour on her cheek and a clump of what can only be mashed potatoes. Lou shoves the rest of the popcorn in her mouth and cocks her hip, waiting for Debbie to notice her. How the fuck did she even get mashed potatoes in her hair? They don’t have potatoes and the grocery stores nearby know Debbie’s face now and her popular five finger coupon no longer works.

“Hey, babe,” Debbie says with a faint blush on her cheeks and an I’m-innocent smile that looks faker than Daphne’s spray tan. “I thought you’d be back later.”

Lou steps closer and reaches up to wipe some of the mashed whatever-it-is from Debbie’s cheek. “I may have incompetent midday staff, but I said I’d be back before the girls got here.” She pulls away and surveys the damage before rolling up her sleeves. “Where did all of this come from anyway?”

“Uh, I used one of those delivery apps. Made them drop it in front by that door that doesn’t work anymore.” Debbie smiles as she gestures to the bags of stuff. “I was trying to put them into bowls and shit but, well…” She waves her hand at the room.

“You know I’m going to have to punish you for this, right?” Lou asks with a smirk as she rolls up her sleeves and begins dishing everything out into proper containers. Chinese food, sushi, Italian, fries and onion rings, classic American, a full bagel spread with rainbow bagels because Debbie loves them. “We’re not having an army over, Deb.”

“A,” Debbie holds up one finger, “don’t threaten me with a good time when I know we won’t have time before the girls come over.” She puts another finger up. “And B… Rose and Daphne are getting back from a photo shoot, so you know Daph hasn’t eaten in like four days and Rose is a ball of stress. Tam and Nine always have the munchies because they like to smoke, hench the munchie food. Amita’s been setting up her own business and she forgets to eat almost as much as you do. And Constance just eats… constantly.” Lou smirks and Debbie throws her hands up. “I swear that girl’s college phase still hasn’t ended.”

“Well, seeing as we’re putting the little brat through college, I’m not surprised.” Lou pushes Debbie towards the staircase and smacks her butt before the brunette can move fast enough. “Now, why don’t you go get your lovely self ready while I clean up your mess. And clean up the clothes while you’re at it. People might stay over and I don’t want them tripping on my expensive things.”

Debbie throws up the middle finger as she walks up the stairs, sticking her tongue out for added effect.

“If you don’t put that back in your mouth, you can cancel movie night with the misfits and I’ll be happy to show you why you shouldn’t do that.”

“LOU!” Debbie shouts, a whine in her voice. Lou loves to rile her up right before everyone comes over. Just because everyone knows about them and has probably walked in on them more than once, doesn’t mean she’s going to break movie night tradition to fuck Debbie’s brains out. Oh, the brunette is in for a world of teasing, especially after what she’s done to Lou’s kitchen, but she won’t get any release until after the last person’s left.

Lou loves her life, loves her girl, and loves the misfit group they’ve handpicked. She loves teasing Debbie, even with their friends there and everyone but Tammy and maybe Daphne oblivious to what’s happening. 

She smirks as she puts food out on the table with the munchie bowls and the food Debbie managed to actually get there instead of on herself. She’ll have to remind the brunette exactly why she’s not allowed in the kitchen except when Lou’s there, and she plans to stretch it out for as long as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet little oneshot of our favorite thieves being happy and in love. Debbie's a disaster in the kitchen and I love her for it.
> 
> Tomorrow: Sling


End file.
